This research is concerned with the elucidation of the mechanism of action of enzymes involved in the metabolism of amino acids, purines, pyrimidines, carbohydrates and proteins, through the use of transition state analogs and other mechanistic techniques. The work includes fundamental studies on the physical properties of these compounds in aqueous solution, and the influence of solvent water on their reactivity.